


Bonding Day

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Andi Benton and Nico Minoru get mentions, Established Relationship, Flash is the host but they're all bonded together, I wrote silly fluff to make myself feel better, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom 30th Anniversary, and andi is flash's goddaughter because i said so, canon divergent after Venomverse, eddie and venom and flash are married that's all you need to know, especially not after ASM #800, just go with it, venom loves his two favourite humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: A late tribute to the 30th Anniversary of Eddie Brock/Venom, who made their first collective, official appearance in Amazing Spider-Man #300 May 10, 1988.On the night after Andrea Benton's birthday, Eddie, Flash, and Venom have a conversation about birthdays. But what's to be done when you don't even know your own birthday? Fortunately, there are other days to celebrate.(Silly, ridiculous fluff because I reject writing that hurts me and hurts my favourite characters and I just want them to be happy. Was originally planned to be a larger work exploring each of Venom's bonds with his hosts, past and present, but for now just a one-shot.Deepest apologies to David Michelinie.)





	Bonding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Historian's Note: While canon-divergent, this fic does take place about three or four years after the events of Venomverse, in a world where things went differently for Eddie Brock, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, and the symbiotic alien that binds them together.

**_Fresh Meadows Neighborhood  
_** **_Queens, New York, NY  
_ ** ******_The home of Eddie and Flash Thompson_**

 

“What do you _mean_ you don’t know what your birthday is?”

Venom cleaned off the rest of the icing from the cake server and extended his tongue all the way to the sink. He dropped it into the soapy water with a splash that had Eddie shaking his head with a smile. Flash was cleaning up the table, though he’d stopped to stare at his partner in disbelief.

Venom zipped his tongue back into his mouth and idly looked to see if the cake beaters had already been cleaned. Andrea Benton had asked for a chocolate cake for her twentieth birthday, and her godfather had gone all-out… or perhaps overboard.

(“Just a small gathering at the house. You know, family. Eddie told me I was being too imposing but I told him, ‘I make the _best_ cakes.’ Nico can come, too.”

“We’ve been dating for a year, Coach. Friends longer than that. I would certainly hope she can come.”

“Mania is welcome, also.”

“All right, now you’re just being silly…”)

Andrea and Nico Minoru had left after repeated insisting that they _go have fun, it’s your birthday, we’ll clean this up_ , and they’d each received a peck on the cheek from Andi before she ran off with her girlfriend. They’d gotten on the subject of _birthdays_ \- something that was of utmost importance to Flash, but to Eddie had long been “just another day”. Upon Venom revealing that he did not know what day or year he was “born”, Flash had looked… weirdly heartbroken.

“Why would I know, Flash?” He spotted a spoon that had not yet been cleaned and slipped over to where Eddie stood scrubbing a mixing bowl. “We do not perceive time the same way humans do, or even most species. We are part of the hive from our first day…” Venom paused to swipe his tongue over the unused batter and drop the spoon into the sink. “...but we have only our hosts to tell us who we are.”

“Okay, when did you first…” Flash trailed off with a grimace. “All right, that guy was not exactly worth celebrating. But it drives me nuts you could’ve had like six hundred birthdays and you didn’t celebrate any of them.”

“I didn’t really celebrate my birthday until you forced me to,” Eddie chimed in.

“I did not _force_ you to.”

He sighed. “All I’m saying is, maybe Venom doesn’t see what the big deal is.”

“The _big deal_ ,” Flash said, “is that you have people celebrating just that you’re existing. That you’re alive. You don’t even have to do anything, just continue living. And, you know, a good excuse for eating cake. And birthday se-”

“-all right, all right.” He turned then to Venom. “What he means, love, is that it’s an anniversary of a good day. That asshole who had you first, he doesn’t count. We wouldn’t celebrate him. But I’m sure we could figure out when you first bonded to Flash.”

“And you.”

Eddie froze at that. “I mean- I wasn’t-”

“Eddie,” Venom murmured softly, losing shape to slip behind the man and wrap his arms around him, “the day we bonded - painful as it may have been - is still worth celebrating.” He nuzzled at the back of Eddie’s neck until he relaxed.

Flash had wandered over, too, dropping the plates into the sink. He propped his cane up against the sink - black, with flames painted around it; a Christmas present from Andi a few years ago. “Hey, quit hogging my husband all to yourself.” He looped his arms around Eddie’s neck, grinning as he was pulled close in return. “Two ‘bonding days’, then? We’ll have to go into the logs to figure out the dates.”

“You don’t know yours?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow in mock surprise. “ _Eugene Thompson_ , I am _astounded_.”

“Yeah, like you know _yours_ right off-”

“May tenth,” he and Venom stated in unison.

Flash muttered “show-off” and kissed him, reaching a hand back to skritch Venom’s head. The symbiote made a low sound at the touch, almost like a purr, and they both laughed.

Venom prompted, “February…”

“Ninth! February ninth.”

“I’ll put them in my agenda,” Eddie said.

“Or you could put them in your phone like a normal person. You probably don’t need either; your memory is scary good...”

He shook his head. “So it’s settled. May tenth, and February ninth. Venom’s bonding days.” Eddie looked over his shoulder where Venom still stayed pressed against his back. “If you’d like that, anyways.”

Venom regarded them. Eddie; his longest and perhaps also his most tumultuous bond. They’d had years together, a bond of mutual hatred against another that eventually turned into something good; something more than that. Over the years though, Venom’s corruption had turned him more and more into the parasite he did not want to be, and they’d ruined each other. Fate had given them a second chance, though, and an opportunity to repair the damage, and in the end, a chance for Eddie to learn to love himself again.

And then there was Flash, his current host, though he remained empathically bonded to Eddie. Their relationship, too, had started off rocky. He’d been with a host that reveled in all of the symbiote’s darkest tendencies, and it had been… horrifying. But then there had been this man, this _soldier_ , who also had demons in his past and skeletons in his closet. Like Eddie, he’d learned to channel Venom’s anger into something useful. And Flash had brought him home to Klyntar; home to have a second chance of his own. More than that, though, Flash had allowed him the opportunity to try and help Eddie. Passing it forward.

They had loved him, and he, them, and eventually, fell in love with each other. Venom loved them both so dearly. How could he not?

He wrapped more tendrils around them both, pulling them all closer together with Eddie sandwiched in the middle.

“Yes. I think that would be agreeable.”


End file.
